


Stargazing

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, SuperCorp, these two are so cute together, this is honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: After she's called away from their first date by a Supergirl-related emergency, Kara wants to make sure that Lena knows how much she cares for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who have been reading my other SuperCorp fics, here's another.

Kara had been having a wonderful time, the best first date she'd ever been on which had nothing to do with the expensive setting and everything to do with her beautiful date.

But then of course they'd been an emergency and Kara had to make her excuses and Supergirl had to save the day.

Now though, now it's 2am and she's done her job and she can't stop thinking about Lena, hoping that her excuse for leaving had appeared genuine and not just a reason to get out of their date.

With that thought in mind, that Lena maybe doubting Kara’s  feelings for her, Kara made a decision, she was going to prove to Lena that she did care for her, whatever it takes.

xxx

Kara’s second guessing her decision when it’s 2.30am and she’s standing outside Lena’s house with a bouquet of flowers. She probably should’ve waited until the morning but just the thought that Lena may think Kara might not like her as much as she does gives Kara the courage to reach out and she knocks on the door.

Kara listens intently for any noise within the house and hears movement so she knows her knocks have been heard. She realises belatedly that maybe she should’ve checked to see if Lena had been asleep or not because she’s probably just woken her.

Kara’s thoughts are confirmed when the door swings open and the sight in front of her makes her breath catch. Sleepy Lena, hair a mess and pyjamas askew is probably the cutest thing Kara has ever seen.

“Kara?” Lena sounds confused but she’s smiling so Kara takes that as a good sign.

Kara greets her with a shy smile, hands behind her back to hide the flowers, “hey, sorry, I should’ve waited until morning but I wanted to apologise for having to cut our date short.” Her hands are shaking slightly as she pulls them from behind her back, revealing the flowers.

The smile on Lena’s face widens as she accepts the flowers and invites Kara inside.

Lena is clearly tired and leads them over to the couch where they both take a seat, Lena propping the flowers up on the table, she’ll put them in some water later.

“I didn’t want you think that tonight wasn’t important to me, that I’d just made up some excuse to get out of our date.” She couldn’t give her the real reason that she had to leave, had just said that Alex needed her since it was her that called during their date. ”Alex is going through something pretty big right now and I’ll tell you all about it when she says I can but all I can say is that she needed me tonight so I hope you can forgive for leaving our date early.”

“You’re a good sister,” Lena smiles, reaching out to rest her hand on Kara’s that are fidgeting in her lap, “and there’s nothing to forgive.”

“But…” Lena trails off.

“But?” asks Kara, worried, what if she’s just ruined their first and only date.

“Come with me,” Lena says, twining their fingers together and not giving her much choice but to follow. Kara’s heart rate spikes when she thinks that Lena could be leading her to her bedroom and, not that she doesn’t want that, she just wants to go slow, take their time getting to know each other.

Nervousness turns to confusion when Lena stops by a big glass door instead, one that leads out into her backyard. She grabs a blanket from a nearby drawer then leaves the house, pulling Kara outside behind her.

Kara watches curiously as Lena lets go of her hand before laying the blanket out on the grass. Lena then lies down to the blanket, patting the empty space beside her and looking expectantly up at Kara.

Kara lies down beside her and looks up at the clear sky above her. "I love looking at the stars," Kara admits. She feels Lena shift beside her, hears her heart rate increase before she feels a warm hand slip back into her own.

"Me too."

They lay in silence for a bit, just looking at the shining sky above them before Kara speaks, "what was your plan for the rest of our date, if I hadn't had to leave?"

Lena smiles in the dark, she'd been planning this date for the past week, ever since Kara had agreed to go out with her. And even though she's disappointed it got cut short, she's glad for this moment now. "We would've finished our main course, which you had to leave in the middle of, then we would've left the restaurant before dessert."

Kara interrupts her, "no dessert?" She sounds shocked and Lena laughs.

"Don't worry, we would've gotten dessert, just somewhere else."

Kara is glad it’s dark out so Lena can’t see her blush.

“After dinner,” Lena continues, “we would’ve walked a few blocks to a nearby diner, they make the best desserts I’ve ever had.”

Kara grins, “really?”

“They’re delicious,” Lena confirms, “and I’ll definitely take you there sometime.”

“It’s a date,” Kara shyly replies, not sure where the sudden nerves have come from, she already knows Lena likes her, they wouldn’t be where they are right now if she didn’t. Still, the thought of another date with Lena makes her heart flutter.

“What about after dessert?” Kara asks, wondering how Lena planned to end their date if Supergirl wasn’t needed.

“When we were feeling sick after all that ice cream and chocolate, I would've driven you home." Lena pauses, taking a deep breath, gaining courage, before she continues, "and then, depending on how the rest of the night had gone, and if I thought you wanted it too, I would've kissed you goodnight."

"I would have let you," Kara blurts before she can think better of it, thankful again for the darkness hiding her blush.

Lena can’t keep the smile from her face now, glad that tiny fear that Kara had ditched their date because she didn’t like her had been unfounded, Kara’s actions this early morning proving that.

Kara can make out the smile on Lena’s face and can’t help but smile too, this night ending way better than she’d expected when she’d been called away. She’s about to say something else when she sees Lena yawning. “I’m sorry, I woke you earlier, I should let you go back to bed.”

“I’m comfy here,” Lena admits, squeezing Kara’s hand.

“So am I but it’s bed time, come on.” Despite Lena’s protests, Kara stands up and pulls Lena up too, keeping their hands joined. She grabs the blanket and they head inside together.

Lena walks Kara to her door, reluctant to let her go now that she’s here. All night she couldn’t stop thinking about her, wondering if Kara really did like her or not. To Lena’s relief, it seemed as if Kara likes her just as much as she likes Kara. “Thanks for the flowers and thanks for stopping by, I’m glad you did.”

Kara smiles and not wanting to leave, she lingers by the door.

“Did you have a good first date?” Lena asks when Kara makes no move to go.

Kara could answer that question with words, or she could show Lena exactly how she feels. And since she’s been dying to kiss Lena Luthor since they met, she goes with the second option

Kara steps forward, moving slowly so Lena can stop her if she wants. But Kara sees the want in Lena’s eyes, the same look that’s probably on her face right now, so Kara closes the final gap between them and presses their lips together.

Kissing Kara is so much more than Lena had ever thought it could be.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks to hold her close, she never wants this moment to end as Kara sinks into her touch.

Kara’s the one that eventually pulls away, breathless as she speaks, “does that answer your question?”

Not trusting her voice right now, Lena nods.

“I should go,” Kara says when Lena says no more, just watches her with a smile on her face.

“I’ll call you tomorrow?” Lena asks, trying to prolong Kara leaving.

“I can’t wait,” Kara smiles. She gives Lena another quick kiss on the lips before she steps completely out of Lena’s personal space. “Goodnight.”

Lena opens the door for her, “goodnight.”

As she watches her go, Lena can’t help but think that even thought their date may have been interrupted, she still thinks it was the best first date ever. And she can’t wait for the many more dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
